


翻译-Lies We Tell Ourselves (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 在被狠狠推在墙上时，Root疼得倒吸了口凉气。她被撞得全身发颤，还没愈合完全的枪伤更是一阵剧痛。Shaw正狠狠地瞪着她，手还死死的攥着Root皮衣的领子，脸间也只有毫厘的距离。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw





	翻译-Lies We Tell Ourselves (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lies We Tell Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660504) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

在被狠狠推在墙上时， Root 疼得倒吸了口凉气。她被撞得全身发颤，还没愈合完全的枪伤更是一阵剧痛。 Shaw 正狠狠地瞪着她，手还死死的攥着 Root 皮衣的领子，脸间也只有毫厘的距离。

“Shaw ，我也很高兴见到你。 ”Root 说。

Shaw 全身都散发着一股即将爆炸的怒气，又把 Root 朝墙上按了按。她低声吼道：“你他妈到底在想些什么？ ”

一阵阵的疼痛让 Root 闭上了眼。不知过了多久，她才重新睁眼，发现 Shaw 正盯着她看，但眼神稍比刚才要柔和了些，手也抓得没那么紧了。

“有 TM 在帮我， ”Root 说， “ 我清楚自己在做什么。 ”

“别撒谎， ”Shaw 厉声说， “ 你自己也以为你会死在里面。 ”

Root 咽了咽喉咙，移开了视线。她不自禁的开始想着 Harold 到底有没有转达那句话。

但她无法出言否认，她骗不过自己、也骗不过 Shaw 。她确实以为自己会死在那个晚上，而她也接受了这个事实。她会心甘情愿的为她的上帝、为 _她_ 的目标而献出自己的生命。但最后， Root 什么也没说。 Shaw 很可能便会就此拂袖而去，回她那个无聊透顶的化妆柜台工作，而 Root 不知道 Shaw 在这之前是否又要把她往墙上撞一次。

Root 做好了冲撞准备，但接下来的事却远远超出了她的预料。

Shaw 压上来的唇轻柔温润，牙齿用力咬着她的下唇。 Root 惊讶的呻吟了一声，伸出舌开始在 Shaw 的嘴里探索。而不知是因为她的声音还是这个动作， Shaw 迅速的退了回去。

Root 目瞪口呆地盯着 Shaw 看了一会儿，下唇到现在都还有些刺痛。她舔了舔嘴唇， Shaw 的唇齿带来的这个痛感要比她腰部的枪伤愉悦许多。

“ 别不承认， ”Root 满心都想直接倒在地上瘫软成一团，但她依旧稍稍站直了些，“你在担心我。 ”

“ 没有， ”Shaw 阴沉沉的说，粗暴的松开了 Root 的衣领，后退了一步， “ 你是唯一一个知道该怎么才能赢的人。 ”

Root 的心猛然抽紧了。 Shaw 错了。她什么都不知道，那晚在酒店里，她才是第一次也是最后一次正儿八经的听到 TM 说话。

但她没打算让 Shaw 知道。她强迫自己挺胸抬头，脸上扬起了一个自得的笑，将 Shaw 的话原样奉还： “ 别撒谎。 ”Shaw 的眼里有恼怒一闪而过，让她觉得十分有趣。

“ 我没有。 ”Shaw 坚定的说。但 Root 一点都不相信，比起骗她来说， Shaw 这话倒更像是在说服自己。

“ 下次小心点。”

Root 的心跳猛然的加速了起来，但她只轻轻一笑，脸上依然保持着先前那个自得的样子，静静的目送 Shaw 离开。枪伤依旧在一抽一抽地疼得十分烦人， Root 现在只想找个旅馆检查下伤口，然后直接睡到天荒地老。

但她还有工作要做、有个急需扮演的新身份，她没有时间去流连于那个吻。

她没有时间去做任何其他的事。

但或许，将来可能会有那么一天。

_ 别撒谎 _ ，她这么告诉自己，然后强迫自己迈开步子，顺着 Shaw 的脚步离开了这条小巷。

FIN


End file.
